User talk:Exlonox
Hi i can see that you're enthusiastic about this site! Well we really need some help down at the forums and so any help will be greatful, thanks: We'll also need help at the Race Driver wiki as well. If you can help out there, thank you. Sorry, I'm not really into the 'Race Driver' series. Exlonox 21:48, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Changes Hi, its the parkster. Recently you've become a great member of out community and your sysop request has been granted. For the expansion of the site i thought it was appropiate to promote you. I see that you're already adding new content and i am very greatful. Now a big issue with this site, is its skin. I beleive that it needs some drastic changes, and so here's what i want the skin to look like after. once this first draft is done, we can work on upgrades or tweeks, to make it better. Here it is: Now as you can probably gather, i made some changes by using basic imagery software. However for the final result i need a few things changing. Firstly can the criss-cross sections at the top be changed to a gradiant. Can the gradiant be the same as the logo's Burnopeida gradiant (red to orange). Secondly all of the blue font needs to be changed to either orange or red, you choose and can all of the normal gray font be changed to white. I think that's about it. If there are any faults with it after this then we can discuss them then. Finally the site logo is really good. Thanks for taking the liberty of making the new main page logo, its really good. However the site logo doesn't need the "wikia" part, so could it please be removed. So thanks a lot for helping, its really appreciated. Also, now you're an admin can you put this on the end of your signature: and if you want your signature to be customised then i could do it for you, unless you would prefer to do it yourself. Thanks again, Ok then thanks. I could help you with the sig if you want to make it look better but if you're happy with it then that's ok. I see that you've added the orange behind the logo. Now i realise that i forgot to specify any changed to that and so now it looks a bit bright! I was wondering whether it could be a gradiant like the custom skin before where its black at the bottom, which fades into orange. Thanks: Thanks, i really like the new orange links but could all of the text links be orange and not white as well. It's a bit confusing that's all. Also the widget bar, which says community is good, but can the "222 articles on this wiki" and the "Welcome back" be changed to white. If all normal text is white and then all links are orange then that would be really cool. Thanks. There are some more modifications, which i would like too but i won't bombard you with them. Just message me when you've finsihed those (above) modifications. Thanks a lot: Yeh i've got some more modifications, which need doing but i won't give you them yet. And yes thanks, its looking amazing. Ok well just give me a heads up and i'll send you the next lot of modifications. Thanks so much, its all comming together amazingly! Images. Yes, i am uploading images for the vehicles in the various games. I get my photos from operation burnout. Yeh there are still a few things, which seem to be hidden. I've done some print screen annotations again but on ething i haven't put on there, is that the image thumbs (box with image and caption) are still that really dark blue, which was on the old custom skin. Could this be changed to a grey, which is darker than the one behind this text but not as dark as a black. Maybe: #1a1a1a. That would be good. There may be some really small stuff after but as for the general skin, its amazing and i can't thank you more for it! Thanks: There you go: Thanks for the upgrades, they're really good. Now there is some stuff i want you yo look at at the forums and there is one more skin change, which needs doing too: The search box is really good but can the fill colour be black and the blue border be changed to orange. Then can the arrow with the magnifying glas in it be turned to red please. Thanks a lot for the last week and your help. Burnout Legends Vehicle Image I got it from Operation Burnout Hi, its the parkster. Before i go i just wanted to say bye and ask whether you could do some small things for me while i'm away. Here's the load-down: 1. I was looking at the Too Human wiki, as it was on spotlight, and it had an amazing skin. However what i did like was the main page boxes. They have some sort of css style gradient on them. Check it out: Too Human. So i wondering whether you could do something like that for the orange title boxes and maybe a down gradient for the grey information boxes. We could even expand this to templates and make them look really awesome. However as i'm away you're going to have to go with what you feel is good and if my idea doesn't look right then adapt it slightly. 2. The thumbs for images are still the really dark bluey green colour from the old custom skin. Could you please change them to the grey, which is used in the edit screen area please. Also the search box border is still blue. Could this be changed to black or really dark grey and the yellow arrow turned to orange please. I would greatly appreciative if you could do these things for me. Thanks a load and i'll be back in two weeks. Thanks for all you're help over the last week or two. Cya, I will, thanks! Cya! Well i'm off to Turkey and i'll be back in two weeks as you know. However i've got one last little present for you: There you go! Thanks so much for the last week or so, i can't thank you more. At least now you've got a break from me! Thanks, Burnout Legends You want to see the Burnout Legends Vehicle page That i edited and it's got Burnout Legends Vehicle Images from the whole entire game. sjtaylor65Sjtaylor65 14:33, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Oh by the way can you leave a message for the parkster when he comes back from his holidays? sjtaylor65Sjtaylor65 15:14, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Just tell him that I edited the Burnout Legends Vehicle article sjtaylor65Sjtaylor65 15:28, 23 August 2008 (UTC) You are Welcome You are Welcome sjtaylor65Sjtaylor65 15:07, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Burnout Revenge Why there's aren't many articles all about the Vehicles of Burnout Revenge? sjtaylor65Sjtaylor65 16:09, 23 August 2008 (UTC) New Bikes. I got the new bikes from Operation Burnout Also, I've just found out the stats for the Firehawk V4 and the FV1100 on a video at Game Trailers. Also, if you can, can you help me out at the Gran Turismo Wiki? Ok, thanks for helping me out. All i really need for now is a new skin and a new front page. Can you make the skin smiilar to the skin used here (I mean similar when using the gradientcy)? The colors should be black (or white), red, and blue. Is that ok? Pics Oh yeh thanks! I thought those pics on the forums were for the site's pic. Sorry for rejecting them! *slaps himself* Anyway, i like this one but can it have Burnopedia, and not the go fast crash big. Thanks so much! And the site logo looks better too. There you go, thanks. No sorry! What i said was, i wanted that pic to have the bikes but for it to say Burnopedia only! I was then adding that i didn't want the go fast crash big! Thanks, if you can change it. Thanks mate, Also, are you interested in gears of war? Especially the new one comming out. And also, i'm definately getting paradise for my birthday, which is on the 23rd this month!!! Thanks a load. And no i haven't :( Also i was wondering what you think about this: A Burnopedia clan? A clan is an online gaming group. I'm saying, have one for this site and everyone with Xbox Live, which is most of us, and PS3 online, which is you and probably others too, have races against other clans or just promote or have fun in paradise online? That's the general idea. Nothing serious, just fun and promotion of the site. That was my idea, so what do you think? I'm still in the process of doing all of that. Wikia seem a bit slow and a reply a week is the average speed so far! So patience is going to have to be large here. Skin testing To test a personal skin, use - you can put code in there. It will overlay it on the current Monaco skin, but only for you. Kirkburn (talk) 19:12, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Poll design For a few pointers on redesigning the poll, try searching for /* poll stuff */ on http://www.wowwiki.com/MediaWiki:Common.css and http://www.wowwiki.com/MediaWiki:Monaco.css - that's how we did it. Kirkburn (talk) 14:13, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the welcome. I am very good at making edit changes to wikis, I have lots of experience from when I joined up on the Guild Wars wiki. Anyways, a suggestion, trying to follow your talk page left me reeling. You should try to respond to something on your talk page in the SAME talk page. This keeps the discussion all at one page. When responding add an additional : for every response. For instance, this is the first response. :This would be the reply to that. ::This would be a reply to the reply. :::And so on. This formats the conversation neatly all in one place, and if you go to your preferences and set up the option to "watch pages I edit" (it's on the watchlist tab) you will get an e-mail stating when someone reply's to their talk page (that you posted on) and you should automatically get an e-mail when they post on your talk page. Just a heads up. Rappy talk 14:42, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I look forward to your future contributions. Do you have Burnout Paradise. If so, have you checked out the Burnout Bikes page? Anyway, welcome to the Burnopedia. ::Yes I do, I am currently at 101% game completion, and look forward to contributing as well. What I see you guys are starting (not sure when it was started) is to add other Burnout games to this wiki... if it will stay that way, there needs to be a main page for each individual game, all linked to the main index.php of burnoutparadise.wikia.com, and there needs to be a page naming scheme set up for each game, as well as disambiguation pages for similar cars in the 5 games. Looking at I notice pages that have been added for cars I haven't seen/heard of before thinking they are in Paradise City, only to go to the page and realize it was from Burnout 2. If the page was named in a sense to show what game it was for, this confusion could be eliminated. At this time, most people coming to this wikia will be from new users that are looking for information for Paradise City, not previous games, but nostalgia could hit a few of the hardcore Burnout players that want information on previous games. A little work, and this wikia can be well organized and easy to add contributions, but then again, this is all my own opinion, and may not be the wishes/wants of the founders/other admins/sysops. Let me know what you think, and I can see about possibly helping out where needed if any of these changes sound like a good idea to undertake. BTW... good job on the skin, not sure what it looked like before (base wikia?) but it looks real good now. One other thing I just noticed, on your main page you linked to the bike page, you don't need to specify the entire URL to do that, a simple link to Burnout Bikes would work like so Burnout Bikes... less code and easier to remember. Rappy talk 23:19, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :::I'm sure the other admin would like to see your ideas. You should start a thread on the forums for everyone to toss around ideas. Another thing I notice you guys use templates for your sig's like , only problem with that is that it leaves out the time and date you posted the comment, all of you guys can change this part of your signature in the options (raw signature) instead of using the template, and when you use ~~~~, it will still show your template as well as the time/date you signed it. Look into that and I can help you set it up that way as well if you need it. Rappy talk 23:31, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :I did look at your signature code. I noticed it was breaking at times (namely here when you added the * like everyone else) and fixed it for ya, it shouldn't lose the "table borders" anymore and should stay all on one line now. Now to find an easy way to add the time to have everyone happy =p Rappy talk 12:07, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks